1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for preventing misdials and unintended activation of a portable wireless communication device. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to preventing misdials and unintended activation of a portable wireless communication device if a user is not touching a sensor on the side of the portable wireless communication device.
2. Introduction
Presently, portable wireless communication devices communicate with other communication device using wireless signals. Because such wireless communication devices are portable, users carry these devices in their pockets and purses. This means such devices can move around and press up against objects in a pocket or purse. Unfortunately, such movement causes a device to unintentionally make phone calls, send text messages, and otherwise unintentionally activate features of the device. Such unintentional phone calls are often called “pocket dials” or “purse dials,” which annoys parties that are called and wastes users' talk minutes and data usage.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for preventing misdials and unintended activation of a portable wireless communication device.